Vulcan
by Yuudai1224
Summary: Issei learns that he is the reincarnation of Hephaestus, the god of technology, blacksmiths, metals, metallurgy, and fire. Now he must wield this new-found power as he makes it his goal to become one of the strongest beings in existence. Non-perverted/Intelligent/Very Powerful Issei. Not related to "A DXD What If".
1. Chapter 1

Issei Hyoudou was truly a unique young man in his own right. Ever since he was born, his parents realized that he was an extraordinary child. At a glance, he looked like a normal young boy, but his parents had noticed something odd. His eyes. Issei's left eye color was a warm caramel-brown, while the other eye was a bright emerald green color. Assuming their son had heterochromia, Issei's parents questioned his doctor about the different eye coloration. The doctor had stated that Issei had no signs of heterochromia, much to his parent's surprise. While initially uneasy about their son's appearance, they grew to look past it.

As Issei started to get older, his father saw the beginning of his great intelligence. He would notice Issei's remarkable ability of creation. He could remember the time when the Hyoudou family took a vacation on the beach. While he and Mrs. Hyoudou were relaxing, 5 year old Issei was collecting stones that were colored gold and emerald. After returning home, Mr. Hyoudou was surprised to see his son holding his hammer and bringing it down hard on the emerald stone. Not wanting Issei to mistakenly hurt himself, he rushed to grab the hammer out of his hand.

"Son, what are you doing?" Issei only smiled.

"I'm inventing, papa." Issei's smile widened. "Mama's necklace broke. So I wanted to make her a new one. And look." He pulled out a golden covered watch. "I fixed your watch for you."

His father's eyes widened in shock as he grabbed the watch from his son's hands. He looked at it longingly. 'I haven't worn this in years. It stopped working the last time I wore it.' He looked to his son, who was looking at the emerald stone with a thoughtful look.

"Circles?" Mr. Hyoudou raised an eyebrow. "What, Issei?"

Issei blinked in shock, smiled, and rubbed the back of his head. "Haha, gomen nasai, papa. I was just thinking." He grinned and went back to looking at the stone.

Over time, Issei's parents began to discover more items in their house (lamps, tables, furniture), and learned that Issei had managed to build a shed for himself. In there, Issei spent his free time creating, building, and melding anything he could find. Whatever allowance Issei gained, he would purchase some of the cheapest metals in town, bring them back to his shed, and then he got on to crafting. Issei also had a affinity to repair anything that was rendered useless. As such, when Issei asked his father for a computer, his father replied that there was one in his office, but it no longer worked. Imagine his surprise, when Issei walked out of his office 10 minutes later, declaring that the computer was now running and working.

In addition to his vast intelligence, Issei seemed to have an affinity for the manipulation fire. There were times when the weather was extremely blistering, Issei would appear to be fine. One incident was when Issei was asked to see if the water in the pan was hot to enough to cook. When he placed his hand in, the boiling water didn't burn or effect him. When his father placed his hand in... well let's just say he had to put an ice pack on his hand for a while. Also, one of the reasons Issei could finish his inventions so quickly and efficiently, was because he was immune to the heat energy, allowing him to remain unharmed by the burning effect. Another strange factor of Issei that he himself noticed, was that he appeared to possess stronger attributes than an ordinary human. He found out he could run exceedingly fast, had an abnormal degree of superhuman strength, a very well-developed immune system to the point where he is invulnerable to diseases, and the ability to heal quickly, if the injury was enough to heal. He had cast it aside as a very healthy metabolism, and ignored it.

Issei knew he was different from others, but never let it bother him. He was happy with his life, and never thought to take it for granted. As he walked out of the doors of Kuoh Academy; the school he attended, he paused to see his two friends, Motohama and Matsuda, or as the school called them; the 'Perverted Duo'. Issei shook his head at his two friends' antics. He cared for his best friends like they were his brothers, but he couldn't help but get annoyed at the fact that he always had to save them from getting beat up by The Girls of the Kendo Club. He was glad that the girls knew that he wasn't a pervert, and therefore treated him far better than the Perverted Duo. With a reluctant sigh, he walked over to his friends, and looked where their eyes were directed at. Issei's eyes widened.

A buxom beauty with crimson-blood hair and blue-green eyes stared out of her window. If one looked closely, she appeared to be looking down at Issei. The young man blinked rapidly, and a faint blush spread across his cheek, when he could have sworn the crimson haired woman smiled softly at him.

'I-is she smiling at me?'

After a few moments, she disappeared. Issei blinked again and looked down at his friends.

"Guys, who was that?"

Matsuda and Motohama turned to their friend in mutual surprise, and looked about ready to knock him upside the head.

"Are you a fool?! You don't know who that is?!"

Issei sweat-dropped. "N-no, that's why I asked who she was." The Perverted Duo shared a glance, and then rolled their eyes. Motohama pushed his glasses up and smirked.

"That, my friend, was Rias Gremory, the number-one beauty of Kuoh Academy. She's also one of the academy's Two Great Ladies."

Issei blinked. "Two Great Ladies?"

Matsuda chuckled and placed an arm around Issei's shoulder.

"That's right buddy, and don't think I didn't see the way she was looking at you!"

Issei blushed, and playfully glared. "Nah, ha-ha. I don't think she was."

But his two friends were no longer listening, as they were now ogling a couple of young women across the field. Issei shot them a blank look and shook his head.

"I swear, you guys have the short attention span of a goldfish."

Shaking his head one more time, Issei walked on home. As he walked onto the bridge, he stopped and looked onto the sky. He never knew why, but looking on wards from a bridge made him feel... content. A few minutes, he started to continue his walk, until he heard a soft, sweet voice.

"U-um, hi."

Issei turned around to see a attractive young woman with long black hair, and bright violet eyes. She wore a dark red jacket, with the letter "P" stitched in gold, a white undershirt, red bow, a green skirt, and black shoes. Issei rose an eyebrow.

'She doesn't look like she's from our school.' He straightened up.

"Yeah. Can I help you?" The girl was blushing profusely, like she was trying to get something off her chest.

"My name is Yuuma. Yuuma Amano. U-um, are you Issei Hyoudou?"

Issei nodded. Yuuma's expression brightened. "That's great!" Issei's eyes widened a little at the girl's excitement. Yuuma calmed down, and looked nervous.

"I-I've seen you pass by this bridge a couple of times. And I've always wanted to ask you something."

Issei nodded again, letting her continue. She looked down. "W-would you... will you go out with me?"

Issei's eyes widened, and an uneasy expression crossed his face.

'She's asking me out of the blue? Just like that?' He adopted a thoughtful expression. 'I barely even know her. So... how could she know about me? Hmm. I guess I'll have to give her my answer sooner or later.'

His confused expression was replaced with a sad smile. "Sorry Yuuma, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to say no."

Yuuma's expression was that of shock, and absolute disbelief. 'W-what did he just say?!'

Issei rubbed the back of his head. "It's nothing personal, Yuuma. It's just... that I barely know you." He then smiled warmly. "But I'm really flattered though. Maybe we can become friends."

Yuuma's expression was still stuck on shock bordering on frustration, unbeknownst to Issei. Issei checked his watch, and his eyes widened. "Hey, I gotta get home. Maybe I'll see you another time, Yuuma. It was nice meeting you!" He gave her a cheerful smile as he ran home.

Yuuma Amano's shocked face slowly contorted into a snarl. "H-how dare he?!" How could he refuse her? She was practically giving herself away to him, and he turned _her_ down? A growl of frustration uttered from Yuuma's throat as she stormed off. She would entice him sooner or later, and she wouldn't stop until she finished what she came here to do.


	2. Chapter 2

As Issei walked towards home, he couldn't help but ponder the feeling that there was something wrong with that Yuuma girl. There was something... off about her. He didn't know why or how, but there was an impure look about her. He shook his head, and let it go.

"I'm sure I did the right thing. I mean, she hardly knows me, despite of the fact that she's seen me walk home through the bridge." He shook his head again. "What a strange girl."

Issei reached his house and opened his door. He looked inside to see that his parents were not home. He set his school bag aside on his furniture and went back outside. The shed he had built when he was younger sat next to the right of the house. Issei smiled and walked towards the door. From its outward appearance, the shed didn't look anything special. It was tiled with bricked padding, roof and bottom, and the door was a dark brown color. Issei reached for the door handle and pushed it clockwise. Instead of the door opening, part of the brick encasing the handle turned sideways and around, revealing a silver keyboard. Issei looked around, and nodded. After making sure that no one was around, he rapidly typed his password in. The keyboard immediately injected into the brick padding, and the door opened. Issei smiled and walked into his shed, closing the door behind him.

Fumbling for the light switch, Issei grabbed the switch and pulled it, turning the lights on, revealing a whole array of inventions Issei had crafted himself. There were an assortments of swords, canes, weapons, and a collection of other items. Issei smiled as he remembered when he ended up building the canes, and them selling some of them for charity. He chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I had some good memories making these."

He looked to the side and his eyes widened. On the table laid a object with the appearance of a sword was wrapped in a steel cover. He walked over to the table, and unwrapped the cover. He smiled and lifted the sword up.

The sword was truly a masterpiece. It had a white-gray handle, with a deep black blade jutting out of it. The blade composed of the metals gold, and the rare metallic element iridium. Issei had obtained the metals from an old friend of his father's that created and sold metals and elements. Issei smiled warmly.

"I have to thank Mr. Kinzoku for this. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to build most of this stuff."

Looking around for a few moments, Issei walked out of the shed, smiling as he looked behind him.

"Not even my friends know about this." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "They'd probably think I was some kind of nerd or something." Chuckling, he closed the door behind him, and walked back to his house.

NEXT DAY

Issei and the Perverted Duo stood against the walls in the school hallway. While the students were chatting, Issei sighed as he once again, in vain mind you, tried to prevent Matsuda and Motohama from peeking into the Kendo Club.

"Guys, you do this every day. Don't tell me you haven't learned your lesson yet?" Matsuda turned to Issei and glared.

"Dude, it's worth getting beat up if we get to see their bodies!"

A cheeky smile split his face, and he laughed insanely. Issei rolled his eyes and turned to his (hopefully) saner friend.

"Come on Motohama. Surely you can listen to reason." But sadly, not even the Perverted Glasses man had enough sense to listen as he and Matsuda ran off to follow the girls to the Kendo Club. Issei face palmed.

"I don't even know why I bother trying to save them." He heard a giggle next to him, and he turned to see Rias Gremory walking down the stairs. Issei thought he was imagining things, but he thought he saw another smile on her face. Issei rose an eyebrow and shook his head. "Hmm."

LATER

As the school door opened, the students of Kuoh Academy rushed out in excitement. Seconds later, an annoyed Issei was carrying a injured Matsuda and Motohama. Huffing in annoyance, he dropped them not too gently onto the ground, receiving a painful and indignant groan from the two perverts. Issei sighed in annoyance and looked down to his friends.

"Have you guys learned your lesson this time?" He got another painful groan from them and shook his head.

"Never mind, I shouldn't even ask." Issei looked them over and rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you guys later." Ignoring his friends' groans of pain, Issei walked away from the school. Seeing as he didn't have to go home immediately, he took a stroll to the park.

Issei breathed softly as he felt the cool breeze in the horizon. As he looked out into the sky, he noticed the moon had an eerie crimson color. He rose an eyebrow.

"Has the moon always been that color?" He suddenly heard a male and a female voice. The female screamed. "G-get away from me!" "Shut up and give me your bag!" Issei stood up and saw the girl he had saw being mugged.

'Yuuma!'

Yuuma had a distressed expression on her face, as she was desperately trying to tighten her grip on her bag. The mugger gained the upper end and pushed her to the ground, causing a cry from her. Clutching the bag, the man ran as fast as he could. Issei narrowed his eyes, and sped up towards the man. The mugger huffed as he tried to evade the young man chasing him. Issei , as he was faster than an ordinary human, easily caught up to the man, and grabbed him by the head. Balancing his hand on the man's head, Issei maneuvered his own weight and slammed the man's head down into the ground. Getting back on his own two feet, Issei grabbed Yuuma's bag and turned around to see her on the ground. A look of pity formed on his face as he walked towards her.

"Hey, Yuuma. I got your bag." Yuuma looked and her face brightened. In excitement, she got up and ran over to Issei, giving him a hug. "Oh, Issei! Thank you, thank you so much!" Issei chuckled nervously and rubbed his head. "It was nothing, Yuuma."

Unbeknownst to Issei, Yuuma's grateful smile morphed into a malicious smirk. An dark aura enveloped Yuuma, as she rose up into the air. Her clothes shredded as she transformed into a different state. She grew taller, her body becoming more developed, and her bright violet eyes darkening to a evil look. She now wore black strap leather-like objects around and under breasts, a thong piece around her hips, gloves that ran right up to her arms with chains, should-guard objects that possessed spikes, and black thigh-high heel boots. The main thing Issei had noticed that Yuuma now had sprouted long black wings. Issei could only gape in shock, as the newly transformed Yuuma looked down at him with a dark and smug expression. She chuckled darkly.

"What a naive little boy."

All of a sudden, Issei felt a piercing object injected through his torso. A spear that appeared to be glowing with purple light, was embedded into his chest. His blood dripping on the ground, Issei could look in shock at Yuuma, who was looking at him with a dark smile.

"Would you die for me?" Before he had begun to register what was being said to him, Issei was suddenly struck with another light spear, embedding and trapping him into the ground.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you were right, Reynalle. Even someone as smart as him wouldn't be so predictably gullible." Yuuma looked forward and smirked.

It was the man who mugged Yuuma, except no longer was he dressed in street clothes, but he now possessed black wings, and was dressed in a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. Yuuma, now named Reynalle, chuckled.

"Of course I was, Dohnaseek. Granted, my first attempt didn't work, but that's besides the point. The point is, he is no longer a threat to us."

They both gloated in arrogance as they could see that Issei was as still as ice. Reynalle smiled in satisfaction. "That'll teach him from refusing me." Dohnaseek rose an eyebrow.

"You're still sore about that? Geez, Reynalle, you asked him on a date out of the blue when you only saw each other for like 2 minutes. Hell, if someone did that to me, I'd assume they were a stalker or something."

Reynalle narrowed her eyes at her comrade in annoyance, but let it go. "Whatever. The point is, now that he is dead, so is the chance of him ever using his Sacred Gear. So the opportunity of him being a threat to us has ultimately been removed." She chuckled darkly in amusement.

The two partners were so engrossed in their conversation, that they failed to notice the ground ominously shaking. Unbeknownst to them, Issei was still alive, but was now smoldering in barely suppressed rage. The light spears embedded within him had no effect him at all, as any form of heat was completely harmless to him, but Reynalle and Dohnaseek didn't know that. Issei's eyes twitched with absolute fury.

'How could they?! Those monsters!'

As his body began to tremble, a dark red-orange aura began to envelop his body. As his anger grew, so did the aura. Sensing a tremendous surge of energy, Reynalle and Dohnaseek turned around in shock to see the ground trembling and breaking down before a aura-covered Issei. The aura then spread out, causing the two to fly upwards onto the sky, momentarily catching their balance and flight.

Suddenly, Issei's body started to glow as his aura increased in great size. Shortly the aura disappeared, and the glowing stopped. Then there was silence. Reynalle and Dohnaseek shared a nervous glance. Seconds later, Issei released a bellow full of rage, and his body glowed, imploding into a aura of light. His two attackers shielded their eyes from the brightness, and tried to hold their balance. The light faded, revealing Issei with a different attire and appearance. His height was now at 6ft and one inch, making him much taller, and his physique has become more toned and defined. The original clothes he was wearing was replaced with a black sleeveless muscle t-shirt, black pants, and black boots. Over this new outfit was a gravity-defying black trench coat. Strangely, the two light spears was still embedded into his torso. A flame-like aura covered Issei from head to toe, and there was a look of such wrath on his face that it greatly differentiated from his usual cheerful expression. Reynalle could only look on in shock, and was now finding it hard to breathe.

'What is this feeling? This power! It's unreal!'

Dohnaseek wasn't faring it any better, and couldn't form any words or thoughts. The killing intent Issei was leaking was absolutely terrifying.

Issei turned his attention to his torso, where the two spears still lay. He narrowed his eyes, and placed both of his hands on the spears. He effortlessly pulled them out of his chest. Reynalle gasped in shock.

'That's impossible! Light spears are poisonous to devils and are damaging to humans, and yet he just tore it out like it was nothing!'

Abruptly, Issei looked up at her. Reynalle gasped as she gazed into his eyes. They promised nothing but combined retribution and absolute punishment. Issei looked down and closed his eyes, his hands trembling in utter fury. But then, his face adopted a calm look as he looked up at his two attackers.

"Reynalle. Dohnaseek."

Issei's hands tightened around the light spears, causing them to shatter into nothingness. His aura flared out as he spoke the next words.

"_You will know the meaning of absolute pain._"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First off, I want to say thanks to all of the followers and favorites of this story, I really appreciate it. Second, for those who are wondering, Issei's Sacred Gear (Boosted Gear) is still going to be present in this story. So the gear will be involved, that being said, so will Ddraig. I'm still unsure about what pairings I'm going to put Issei with. I have already some ideas in mind, but I want to hear of what you readers think. I will think about changing it later, if need be.**

**Girls possibly paired with Issei:**

_**Rias Gremory**_

_**Akeno Himejima**_

_**Tsubaki Shinra**_

**...These have been pretty much the pairings that have been on my mind. Anyway, tell me what you guys think, reviews are much appreciated. Thank you all, and have a good night.**


	3. Chapter 3

No sooner had Issei said those words, did Reynalle and Dohnaseek begin to severely regret trying to kill him. They could only gape in terror at Issei, and gathering their senses, started to rapidly flutter their wings. They turned to another direction and began to fly away, only to stop when Issei appeared in front of them. Reynalle gasped.

'How'd he get behind us?!'

Issei narrowed his eyes. "Where do you think you're going?"

Before she could reply, Issei punched her in the face, punched her again, and then grabbed her by the throat. Reynalle frantically tried to pry Issei's hands off of her, but his grip tightened even more. Dohnaseek grunted and attempted to grab Issei, but was too late, as Issei lifted Reynalle up and slammed her into Dohnaseek, causing them to collide and crash into the ground, leaving cracks in it. Struggling to recover from the attack, Reynalle shakily stood back up. She looked down.

"Dohnaseek, are you all right?"

The man removed the rocks in his path. He didn't answer, as he noticed something.

"Look. He's just standing there!"

Reynalle heeded his words, and looked up to see Issei was staring down at them with a stern expression. Issei charged a flame colored energy shield from around his body. The energy then condensed into a glowing sphere, allowing Issei to gather it into his palm. Reynalle stiffened.

"What's he doing?" Dohnaseek's eyes widened.

"YOU BAKA! MOVE ALREADY!" He grabbed Reynalle's hand and pulled her aside in an attempt to fly away, as Issei hurled the energy sphere in their direction. Dohnaseek dared to look back and immediately regretted it. He paled and swore. Was it just him, or was that sphere getting bigger? His thought was unfortunately answered as the blast came in contact with the ground, exploding on impact.

**In the Occult Research Club Base**

Rias Gremory jumped in shock as she could feel the ground shaking. The chess pieces on her table shook with a continuous tremor. Rias caught her balance, leaning on the wall to steady herself. The ground stopped shaking, and Rias stood in shock, her eyes wide open in amazement.

'Th-this power...!' She looked up to see a buxom beauty around her age. She had long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. A worried expression was etched on her face.

"Rias?!"

Rias held up a hand. "It's all right, Akeno. I'm ok."

Akeno Himejima, the other beauty of Kuoh Academy sighed in relief. Rias laid her hand down, and she gained a pondering expression.

'What was that just now? The energy I just felt. It was absolutely monstrous!'

She looked over to Akeno, who stared back in nervousness. Rias adopted a determined expression, as a glowing crimson symbol appeared under her.

"Come on Akeno. We need to uncover this." Akeno nodded, walking into the crimson symbol with her master. The two disappeared into a flash of light.

**In the Student Council Room**

A girl with black hair with a bob cut style, violet eyes and red glasses, had a comparable reaction. Sona Sitri, the President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council, shook in astonishment.

'What power..!'

Her eyes widened at the overwhelming feeling.

"President Sona!"

The door opened, revealing a attractive young woman around Sona's age. She had knee-length black with split bangs, and light brown eyes with blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"Are you all right?" Sona shook out of her stupor and nodded.

"Yes, Tsubaki. I'm fine."

Tsubaki Shinra, the Vice-President of the Student Council nodded in assent. Judging by her master's expression, Tsubaki deduced that she too had felt the ground shaking, following the tremendous amount of energy. They were both motionless in mutual silence.

At the Park

The park was in absolute ruins. There was a vast crater-sized hole in the ground, as a result from Issei's energy blast. Speaking of Issei, the young man was still levitating in the sky looking down. His eyes narrowed into a glare.

'I can still sense their energy.'

True to his thoughts, there was rustling under the piles of rock, and a hand shot out. A struggling and injured Dohnaseek pulled himself up and collapsed onto the ground. Following him, a bleeding and bruised Reynalle rose up from the ground and winced in pain, trying to catch her breath.

Gritting his teeth in pain, Dohnaseek looked up at Issei and snarled.

'Damn bastard!' Then he smirked. "Hey, brat! We're still alive! Looks like your little power boost didn't do anything at all!"

Dohnaseek opened his mouth to say more, but then his breath caught in his throat.

"Where'd he go?"

Issei had disappeared. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. Hesitating, Dohnaseek shakily turned around to see an enraged Issei glaring harshly at him. He spoke in a calm voice laced with venom.

"Then... why do I see such fear in your eyes?"

Before he could reply, Dohnaseek screamed in agony as Issei punctured through his stomach. Reynalle gaped in shock at the display. Dohnaseek hissed as he collapsed in pain, while Issei stood still. Dohnaseek looked up at Issei with disbelief. "W-what the hell are you?" Issei's eyes darkened, staring quietly at the man.

Issei reached further into Dohnaseek's stomach and gripped a fleshy substance. Dohnaseek's eyes widened, and he gave his final scream, as Issei ripped his heart out from his chest. Reynalle stared in absolute horror.

'He-he's a monster!' With his last breath, Dohnaseek could only stare in shock, as the last thing he saw, was Issei crushing his heart. Dohnaseek collapsed with a loud thud onto the ground.

Reynalle shook with terror, and she looked about ready to hyperventilate. Issei, with his back turned to Reynalle, looked at his blood soaked hand. He put his hand to the side, and looked down.

"Let's check the damage.. and cause some more." He quickly looked behind him to see a cowering Reynalle. Issei turned around and slowly walked towards her. Reynalle was paralyzed in fear, unable to move. Stopping in front of her, Issei, with speed that Reynalle barely noticed, gripped her throat tightly. Gasping for air, Reynalle could only look into Issei's eyes. The terror she felt increased, as she heard Issei speak.

"I'll make you suffer before you die." He drew back his fist and tightened it. Reynalle shut her eyes and shivered.

"Put her down!"

Issei lowered his fist, and he turned around to identify the owner of the new voice. Reynalle's eyes snapped open, and she gasped. A tall, buxom woman with navy blue hair and brown eyes appeared from the sky. She was clad in a violet trench-coat like top, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. A gold necklace was placed around her neck.

"Kalawarner!" Issei rose an eyebrow.

"Another insect, huh? Looks like I have more garbage to pick apart."

The woman, revealed as Kalawarner, created a yellow light spear. "Let go of her now!"

Issei narrowed his eyes, and without warning, threw Reynalle towards Kalawarner. Kalawarner, not expecting this, was not quick enough to defend herself as Reynalle crashed into her. Issei vanished from his spot, and reappeared from above the two women. He placed his fists together and charged downwards, slamming them into the ground, causing a small crater.

Struggling to get up, Reynalle and Kalawarner regained their balance. Issei vanished again, and reappeared under them, kicking both of them up into the air. As the girls screamed, Issei teleported above them, grabbed both of their heads and smashed their heads into the ground. The two women groaned in agony, as they started to sink deeper into the ground. Issei then jumped into the air, and stomped on the two deeper into the surface, receiving a piercing scream from the both of them. With no effort at all, he grabbed Reynalle and Kalawarner by the foot and threw them, embedding them into the cracks of the wall. They both winced in pain, and their hearts stopped at the sight of Issei standing right in front of them.

He walked closer, and held out his hand in front of him. A flame-colored energy sphere appeared, and it sparked with intensity. Issei appeared to be putting more power into it, as the energy sphere continued to increase in size. Reynalle and Kalawarner, incapacitated, could only shake in fear. Issei moved his arm back, and got ready to thrust it forward, until he heard a female voice.

"That's quite enough, Issei."

The attack Issei was preparing, slowly but surely, began to dissolve. Annoyed, he turned around to see who else was into the habit of interrupting him. His eyes widened. It was Rias Gremory, and another girl with black hair and violet eyes who he had never seen before. He blinked in surprise.

"Rias-senpai?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey readers. Sorry if this might be a short chapter, but I did what I could, and I'm really tired lol. Anyway, as always, thanks for the followers/favorites/support, I really do appreciate it. See ya.


	4. Chapter 4

"You are a very interesting person, Ise-kun."

Issei rose an eyebrow at the added suffix to his name, while Rias smiled. The vast traces of energy that Issei had left behind had allowed Rias and Akeno to track him down easily.

'Interesting. I never anticipated that Issei would have already activated his Sacred Gear so soon.' But as she looked down to Issei's arm, her smile lessened, and she gained a confused expression. 'Wait. His arm. It's uncovered. Where's his Sacred Gear?' Her eyes widened. 'So that power wasn't derived from his Sacred Gear? Did it come from him alone? If so, then that means...'

Rias gasped softly, and looked up at Issei, who was staring at her with a puzzled expression. 'He hasn't even unlocked his Sacred Gear yet!'

Issei had different thoughts.

'What is she doing here? And who is that with her?' The sound of whimpering reached his ears, and he turned around to see a shaking Reynalle and Kalawarner still trapped onto the wall. He narrowed his eyes.

"I thought I sensed some Fallen Angels nearby."

Issei turned to see Rias with a quizzical look.

"Fallen what?"

Rias turned to Issei, and blinked. She then smiled and walked over to him.

"Ise-kun. Have you heard of the Occult Research Club at school?"

Issei nodded. Her smile widened. "Good. Tomorrow, an old friend of mine will have one of her representatives pick you up and bring you to the location. We will discuss whatever questions you have there."

Issei narrowed his eyes, and looked back at the two Fallen Angels. "...What about them?" He heard a low chuckle from Rias, causing the Fallen Angels to stiffen. "Leave that to me." Her smile grew warm. "You've done enough for tonight, Ise-kun. You should get some rest."

Issei looked hesitant, and he thought for a moment, before nodding his head in assent.

"All right."

His body glowed as a bluish-aura enveloped him. In a flash of light, Issei was now in the attire previous to his battle with Reynalle, Dohnaseek, and later Kalawarner. Rias noted the decrease in power, but she could still sense the raw energy within Issei.

'After using it for such a long period of time, his body must have been straining to maintain his power. Since it was his first time, his body hasn't had time to adapt to it yet.'

Issei, his eyes now warm, and his personality now back to its even-tempered state, sighed and looked up at Rias. "Arigato, Rias-senpai." Rias smiled warmly and nodded. Issei walked away, starting his pathway to his home.

Making sure Issei was gone, Rias set her sights on Reynalle and Kalawarner. She narrowed her eyes at the two Fallen Angels. She walked over to the two, with them shaking with fright. "You two are coming with us." She pointed behind her, signaling Akeno to charge bolts of lightning with a smile on her face. The Fallen Angels gulped.

On his walk, Issei appeared to have a downcast expression.

"What a bizzare night. And that's just me putting it lightly." He looked up at the sky. "Well, on the plus side, I'll get some answers tomorrow. I have so many questions." He sighed. In only a few minutes did Issei manage to get home. When he reached for the house doorknob, he looked toward his shed, and assumed a forlorn look on his face. He drew a breath and exhaled. "For once I don't feel like building or modifying anything." He shrugged the urge, reached for the doorknob, and pulled it open. He went inside, closed the door behind him, and went upstairs to his room.

Closing his door, Issei released a exhausted sigh. He went to his bathroom to change out of his clothes, and he stopped and looked at his hand. His eyes widened. It was covered in blood, back when he had tore out Dohnaseek's heart. Issei hurriedly turned on the sink, and washed the blood off his hand. As the blood poured down the sink, Issei looked in the mirror.

"What a change." He noticed that his body was transformed into a more muscle-bound build. Issei chuckled half-halfheartedly. "At least I don't look like I'm on steroids." He blinked, and he rubbed the back of his head. "And it looks like I got a bit taller." Issei walked out of the bathroom, laid upon his bed, and placed his hands under his head.

A thoughtful expression was planted on his face.

"What happened earlier? I was so unlike myself. The only thing that invaded my mind was the thought of making Reynalle, and that guy Dohnaseek pay for what they did." His expression morphed into frustration. "But... then I killed Dohnaseek. I tore his heart out like he was nothing. Then I tried to kill Reynalle. And then... that Kalawarner woman stopped me. Once she interfered into the battle, I tried to kill them both. I almost did, until Rias stopped me." Issei's expression saddened. "And I won't lie when I say she made perfect timing when she appeared at the park." He reached into the traces of his psyche. "That Kalawarner woman. Now that I think about it, all she was trying to do was help Reynalle. She never did anything to me beforehand." Issei held a guilty expression. "Maybe... I took it too far." He sighed and turned to his side to get comfortable. He closed his eyes and entered into a (hopefully) peaceful sleep.

**The Next Day**

The sun shined through Issei's window, causing the young man to rub his eyes. When he lifted his hand up, his hand pressed against something else. It felt some yet firm. Issei's eyes shot open, and he looked to see a pair of very large breasts next to his face, and crimson hair next to him. Issei yelped and shot off his bed, running towards his window. His eyes widened further. "R-rias-senpai?!" Indeed, Rias Gremory was in Issei's bed, naked. Issei backed away when Rias moved about, and her eyes fluttered. Her blue-green eyes fully opened, and as Issei was set in her sight, she smiled cheerfully.

"Good morning!" Issei, confused beyond belief, shakily pointed to her.

"W-w-what are y-y-you doing here?!" Rias chuckled.

"I checked to see if you got home last night." Issei stiffened.

"U-um, w-we didn't-?"

Rias waved him off. "Don't worry, Ise-kun. We did nothing of the sort." Issei sighed in relief.

But then Rias smirked and teased him. "Hmm. Unless you wanted to."

Issei's relief immediately turned to anxiety, and Rias giggled.

Issei blinked and his eyes widened.

"H-hold on, were you here the whole time?"

Rias raised an eyebrow, and chuckled again. "No, silly. I asked your parents if I could check on you. I told them I was a friend of yours at school, and they were kind enough to let me in."

Issei shook heavily, and palmed his face. Rias chuckled in amusement. "Poor Ise-kun looks so hysterical with fear." Issei shook his head. "I'm more scared of how you knew where I lived." Rias just gave him a mysterious smile and snickered.

After getting dressed, the two walked together to school, and then went their seperate ways, with Issei glancing behind ever so frequently to make sure Rias wasn't following him.

**LAST CLASS**

As Issei waited for his last class to end, a girl walked in through the class. She walked over to Issei's desk.

"Issei Hyoudou?"

Issei looked up at the call of his name, and blinked at the sight of the girl. The girl was very attractive, with long black hair, and blue semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses, enhancing her light brown eyes. Issei noted the girl's serious expression, and answered.

"Yes?"

"Come with me."

Issei's eyes widened. 'She must be the representative of Rias-senpai's friend.'

"Y-yeah sure." The girl turned around, prompting Issei to grab his bags and follow her.

The walk to the Occult Research Club was extremely silent. Issei nervously looked in front of him. He could tell by the way the girl walked, that she had a serious air about her. Issei rubbed the back of his head shyly. In his honest opinion, the girl was very pretty. He decided to get to know her.

"So um, can I ask what your name is?"

The reply was quick and curt. "No."

Issei flinched slightly at her tone. "Oh... all right." He adopted a bashful look, looked down on the floor, and placed his hands in his blazer pocket as he followed her.

The girl looked behind her, and seeing Issei's downcast expression, her eyes softened, and she looked to the front.

"Tsubaki." Issei lifted his head up. "Huh?"

Tsubaki looked at him.

"Tsubaki. Tsubaki Shinra."

Blinking repeatedly, Issei looked at Tsubaki for a few moments, and he smiled gratefully.

"Ah. It's nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends, Tsubaki-chan."

Tsubaki's eyes widened at the affectionate suffix to her name, and quickly turned her head around to the front, trying to suppress her blush so that Issei couldn't see it. Her cheeks tinted pink, and she furthered her pace. Issei noted the change in their distance, and he hurried.

"H-hey, wait up!" The two continued their walk, until they stopped and spotted a old Victorian-like house. Issei's eyes lifted and he gasped. Tsubaki heard this and turned around to give him a questioning expression. Seeing the look on her face, Issei chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Haha. gomen nasai, Tsubaki-chan."

Tsubaki inwardly cursed herself for blushing at the nickname. She was just grateful that Issei was no longer looking at her, but at the house.

"It's just that it's such a beautiful house." He chuckled.

"I should have modeled my shed after this."

Tsubaki rose an eyebrow at the last sentence, but she let it go.

The two walked up to the house door, and Tsubaki opened it, allowing her and Issei to enter. Issei looked on in amazement at the sight. The room was wood-paneled with Victorian-style coaches and chair along the walls. Issei continued to stare wide-eyed, and he made sure to rethink about changing the look of his shed. 'Note to self. Ask the owner of this house for some blueprints.' Then, Issei heard a chuckle, and he turned around.

_"Nice of you to join us, Ise-kun."_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Nice of you to join us, Ise-kun."_

Issei's eyes widened at the number of people in the room. There was a crowd of students behind Rias, who was sitting on a sofa. Issei set his sights to Tsubaki, who walked over to a girl with short black hair and violet eyes, who also had a crowd of students behind her.

"Glad you could make it, Ise-kun," said Rias with a warm smile on her face.

Issei rubbed the back of his head, and looked at the crowd.

"Y-yeah, it's good to be here, Rias-senpai," the young man said.

Rias turned to the girl with long black hair, with her orange ribbon in place. Her violet eyes glanced at Rias and back to Issei in amusement.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves, Akeno?"

The girl named Akeno, giggled. "Ufufu." She walked over to Issei and bowed down.

"Ara ara. Hi there, my name is Akeno Himejima. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ise-kun."

Issei nodded in respect, and bowed to her as well.

"O-oh, y-yeah. It's nice to meet you too, Akeno-senpai," Issei greeted nervously. Akeno seemed to find this amusing, since she was still smiling and giggling.

'She must be the other Great Lady that Matsuda and Motohama mentioned,' Issei thought.

Next, a young man with short blond hair and grey-white eyes approached Issei. He held out his hand to Issei.

"I'm Yuuto Kiba. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Issei blinked repeatedly, and then his eyes widened. 'Oh man. That's right. I've seen him around school before. He's the school pretty boy. Haha, so this is the guy Matsuda and Motohama keep talking trash about. Hmm. He seems like a nice guy though.'

Issei smiled, and shook Yuuto's hand, grasping it firmly.

"Likewise."

Yuuto then looked behind him, and smiled. A girl with white-grey hair and hazel eyes sat on the couch a piece of youkan. Issei raised an eyebrow. 'I've seen her before as well. Come to think of it, I've seen a lot of these people around the school.'

Yuuto walked over to the girl and introduced her to Issei.

"This is Koneko Toujou." Koneko nodded her head to Issei, who smiled and bowed down and back up.

"Nice to meet you as well." Satisfied with his answer, Koneko went back to eating her youkan. Issei hummed in remembrance. 'Now I remember her. She's the mascot for our school!'

Then a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes approached Issei. She wore the same Kuoh Academy girls' uniform as Rias, Akeno, and Koneko, albeit with a black sweater vest. She smiled gently.

"H-hello. I'm Asia Argento. It's a delight to meet you." Asia smiled with an innocent air, as she bowed down.

Issei smiled as well and bowed down. "Ah, nice to meet you too."

With her group done with their introductions, Rias turned to the girl with short black hair and nodded to her.

The girl turned to Issei with serious eyes.

"My name is Sona Sitri. Pleasure to meet you." Issei nodded as he remembered. 'I remember her too. She's the third most popular girl at our school.'

Sona turned to the students behind her, and stood across from them.

Second to Sona, was the girl Issei had already met; Tsubaki Shinra. Despite this, Tsubaki reintroduced herself anyway.

"Tsubaki Shinra."

Issei nodded, with a smile on his face. "Ah, Tsubaki-chan. Nice to meet you too...um again. Haha." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

The students behind Sona, and Sona herself widened their eyes at the added suffix to Tsubaki's name. Tsubaki's eyes widened as well, and a blush, unfortunately, formed on her face. She quickly stood to Sona's side.

A girl with white hair and blue-green eyes walked up.

"Momo Hanakai." Issei nodded, as Momo stood to Tsubaki's side.

Next, was a slim girl with long brown hair and matching eyes. Issei noted she had a blue headband.

"Reya Kusaka." She stood to Momo's side.

A hyperactive and cheerful girl ran over and attacked Issei into a hug. She had shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair had swept bangs and an antenna sticked out from the top. Issei jumped in surprise, but wanting to be polite, let her commence the interaction. Sona raised an eyebrow in slight amusement, but as she looked to her side, her eyes widened a little to see Tsubaki glaring slightly at the girl hugging Issei, her light brown eyes narrowed.

"Tsubaki?" Tsubaki's eyes widened in surprise and she looked to Sona, who fixed her with a unreadable expression. "Are you well?" Tsubaki stared at her for a moment and then stiffly nodded, her expression reverting back to its serious look.

"Yes, President. I'm fine."

Sona blinked, but let it go.

The girl hugging Issei let go of him and smiled.

"Konnichiwa, Issei! I'm Tomoe Meguri! It's nice to meet you!"

Issei's eyes widened, and while he was glad the hug lasted sooner than he thought, he gave her a smile.

"Ah, haha. Nice to meet you too, Tomoe-san." Issei nodded to her.

Tomoe smiled wider, and she stood next to Reya's side, with Tsubaki subtly but surely giving her a light glower.

Next, was a tall girl with blue shoulder length hair and matching blue eyes. Issei tilted his head, as he noticed the girl had a bishounen face, but she was attractive nonetheless. She gave him a polite smile.

"Tsubasa Yura. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Issei smiled and bowed. "Likewise, Tsubasa-san." Yura stood next to Tomoe's side.

Issei was unprepared when a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes, had him in a playful headlock and noogied his head. It didn't hurt to Issei exactly, but it was uncomfortable. Thankfully, the young man stopped, let go of Issei's head, and held out his hand.

"What's up, man? The name's Genshirou Saji. Call me Saji." Issei chuckled, and shook Saji's hand.

"Ah. Likewise, Saji." Saji went to Yura's side."

Issei turned around to look at Rias, who looked to her far right and pointed. "And of course, Ise-kun. You already know who these two are."

Issei followed the direction of Rias's finger, and his warm eyes changed to a fierce look. The club room shook in tremors as Issei released tremendous surge of energy into the form of a flame aura. At the far corner, wrapped in energy-restraining chains laid Reynalle and Kalawarner gasped in fear trying to remain quiet.

The people residing in the Occult Research Club noticed the immediate change in Issei's attitude, and slightly appeared uneasy at the power he was releasing. Tsubaki gazed at Issei slightly with a nervous expression. Even though she'd only known him for a very short time, she could tell Issei normally was a kindhearted young man. It was sort of overwhelming to see him like this. Issei looked at the two women in the eyes.

"Yeah. I remember them all right." He set his eyes directly into Reynalle's.

"I most definitely remember you, Reynalle." He said her name with such venom, that Reynalle recoiled in fear. Those eyes of his. One emerald-green, the other brown.

Rias decided to speak up.

"Come Ise-kun. Sit on the sofa with us. There is something I must tell you. And then we will discuss whatever questions you have."

Keeping his glare towards Reynalle for a few seconds, Issei's power decreased. With a calm mind, he dropped his glare, and walked over to sit on the sofa.

Rias crossed her legs, and looked at Issei in the eyes.

"I will be frank, Ise-kun. With the exception of those two in the corner in the room, we are all Devils."

Issei blinked. He blinked twice, and then three more times. He looked around the room, waiting for someone to jump out and end whatever prank these people were pulling. But, no one came out.

Rias chuckled in amusement.

"The look on your face tells me you don't believe me."

Issei shook his head. "N-no. It's not that. It's just that... I'm confused."

Rias turned and pointed to Reynalle and Kalawarner.

"Do you remember seeing their wings?"

Issei had a thoughtful look on his face. "Yeah. The wings were black and feather-like."

Rias nodded with a smile.

"That's correct. These two are what we call Fallen Angels. They are the Former Angel who had served God, but had fallen due to their malevolent intentions. They are also our adversaries."

Issei looked at the two Fallen Angels, who recoiled at Issei's glance. "Hmm."

Rias continued her explanation.

"The Devils have been in conflict with the Fallen Angels since the ancient times. They've been fighting over the ownership of the Underworld, or as the humans refer to, as Hell. The Underworld is divided into two areas. One for Devils, and another for Fallen Angels. The Devils often made treaties with humans, and in exchange for their sacrifice, they have the advantage of increasing their strength. In contrast, the Fallen Angels manipulate humans in order to eliminate Devils. Now because of this conflict, the Angels made their appearance and make it their sole purpose to destroy the two races, on God's orders, bringing the 3 forces to life."

Issei blinked repeatedly again, but then put his hand under his chin in thought.

"...So it's like a never-ending war," the young man mused. His eyes widened, as he thought about his question.

"Rias-senpai. So what is the Occult Research Club? Is it like a ruse or something?"

Rias smiled. "Sort of. It's a concealment. It serves as a gathering for us Devils."

Issei stared at her for a few moments, and then he turned his gaze towards Reynalle, who flinched at his expression.

"Now I have a question for you, Fallen Angel."

Reynalle gulped in nervousness.

Issei got up from the sofa, but didn't move forward.

"Why did you come after me? Or rather, why were you and that Dohnaseek guy _trying_ to kill me?"

Reynalle was paralyzed, and she couldn't speak.

Issei's patience was starting to slim.

"Answer me, Reynalle!"

He unconsciously released another surge of energy, causing Reynalle to jump in shock.

"S-sh-she was sent to check on you."

To Issei's surprise, it was Kalawarner who spoke up, albeit with a fearful air around her.

"What do you mean, check on me? Check on me for what?"

"Perhaps, you had bad luck, Ise-kun."

It was Rias who spoke this time. Issei looked back at her with confusion.

"...Bad luck?"

Rias nodded. "Precisely. There was something inside you that was deemed dangerous. The signal she apparently deciphered was probably too weak, so she came for you immediately."

Issei blinked in confusion and slight impatience. 'What on earth is she talking about?'

Rias looked Issei in the eye.

"A Sacred Gear, Ise-kun."

Issei's eyes widened. 'I remember that word. Reynalle said it after she and Dohnaseek stabbed me.'

**Dialogue Flashback**

"Whatever. The point is, now that he is dead, so is the chance of him ever using his Sacred Gear. So the opportunity of him being a threat to us has ultimately been removed."

**Present Time**

Issei turned to look back at Kalawarner and Reynalle, and glared at the latter.

"From what your fellow Fallen Angel just said, you were only sent to check up on me. And you tried to kill me. I will never forget that, Reynalle."

Reynalle looked up at Issei with an expression of fright, and then she quickly looked down.

His eyes then went to Kalawarner, who flinched at his gaze. To her surprise Issei's glare lessened, but it didn't soften.

"Even though you tried to save Reynalle from me, I have no ill will against you."

Kalwarner's gold eyes widened in surprise.

Issei looked to Rias, and then back to the Fallen Angel explaining his words.

"I took it too far last night. I was so focused on trying to kill Reynalle and Dohnaseek, I ended up trying to destroy you as well. The only reason you interrupted our fight was because you wanted to help and save Reynalle. You did nothing to me beforehand, so you weren't intended to endure my wrath. So... I apologize."

Kalawarner continued to stare with amazed eyes. But Issei's eyes slightly narrowed again.

"Do expect though, that I have no intention nor do I have any reason to trust you, since you are in the same alliance with scum like her."

Reynalle flinched at the harsh tone and name, but she knew she deserved it, while Kalawarner bowed her head in silence.

Issei stared at the both of them, and was extremely quiet, until Kiba spoke up.

"Issei."

Issei looked to the short-blond haired man, giving him his attention.

"Sacred Gears are powers that are endowed to some certain humans. In fact, there are some people who possessed Sacred Gears, and recorded their names in history."

Issei listened with interest, and Akeno explained after Kiba.

"There are people who possess Sacred Gears that are sealed within their bodies."

Rias then explains after Akeno.

"There are also some Sacred Gears that possess abilities that are only usuable in the world of humans. However, there are different Sacred Gears that are dangerous, and therefore, a threat to us, Devils, and as well as Fallen Angels."

Rias then smiled.

"Ise-kun, would you please raise your hand?"

Issei blinked in confusion, but did as she requested.

"Now close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that pops into your mind."

'Strongest thing huh,' Issei thought. "Ah, iridium." 'One of the strongest metals in my possession anyway.'

Rias blinked in confusion, but she continued nonetheless.

"Then imagine it, and imagine that object when it appears its strongest."

Issei with his eyes closed, gained a thoughtful look. 'Melding it with gold. That's when I made my sword.'

Issei lifted his left arm up. Rias smiled.

"Now lower your arm, and imagine what you do with the strongest thing."

With that said, Issei lowered his left arm, and lifted it up again, repeatedly bringing his arm down on his right arm. He then stopped.

"Good. Now open your eyes. You should be able to release it here."

Issei opened his eyes, and his left arm suddenly glowed and flashed. The young man's eyes widened with shock from the light, as his left arm was covered in a crimson gauntlet. The part covering the back of his hand had a jewel-like object embedded within it. Issei's eyes widened in amazement.

"So... this is a Sacred Gear."

"That's correct, Ise-kun."

Issei turned to look at Rias, who was looking over at a amazed Reynalle.

"Fallen Angel Reynalle. You predicted Issei's Sacred Gear as a threat, and from your own hardheadedness, you attempted to kill him."

Reynalle looked down, with Kalawarner giving a glance towards her, and then looking away. Rias turned back to Issei.

"But... something else occurred. Ise-kun. This is the first time activating your Sacred Gear. So the question is, the power you possess. Where did it come from?"

Issei looked to his Sacred Gear, and back to Rias.

"I... don't know, Rias-senpai. After Reynalle and that Dohnaseek guy stabbed me with their light spears, I... felt really numb. But then... a rush of power surged through me. And I felt stronger, faster, better than I have in my life. But... I still don't know how I obtained this power."

Rias stared at Issei with a unreadable look, and then she smiled.

"Ise-kun. Do you know what a peerage is?"

Issei rose an eyebrow, and rubbed the back of his head in thought.

"From what I've heard, it has something to do with chess right," the young man said. He chuckled. "Sorry, I'm only smart at building stuff."

Rias's smile grew, and she peered down at her table. On the table laid chess pieces. Rias picked one of them up and smiled, showing the piece to Issei.

"Ise-kun. This is called an Evil Piece. They were forged by Ajuka Beelzebub, to help the Devil population reform after the Great War. Because of that war, many Devils have been extinct. There are 15 chess pieces in all, and tier Devils receive them in order to increase ranks, by which they reincarnate beings into Devils."

Issei's eyes widened with amazement. Rias looked at the Evil Piece in her hands.

"Now as you said, yes, the Evil Pieces are similar to chess pieces. As I mentioned earlier, there are 15 pieces in all."

Issei crossed his arms, before realizing he still had the Sacred Gear on his left arm, and settled for placing his right hand on his side.

"So if it's a lot like chess, that means there can only be 1 Queen, 2 Rooks, 2 Bishops, 2 Knights, and 8 pawns."

Rias's smile widened.

"Right again, Ise-kun. For example, Sona and I have our own peerage."

Rias pointed to her peerage. "Akeno is my Queen, Kiba is my Knight, Koneko is my Rook, and Asia is my Bishop."

Issei hummed as he nodded. "So that means you're the King."

"And I as well."

Issei looked behind him, hearing the voice of Sona. She reintroduced her peerage.

"Tsubaki is my Queen, Momo and Reya are my Bishops, Tomoe is my Knight, and both Ruruko and Saji are my pawns."

Issei widened his eyes in shock, and turned back around to look at Rias.

"So, Rias-senpai. Why exactly are you telling me this?"

Rias's smile turned mysterious.

"Because, my dear Ise-kun, I want you to join my peerage."

Issei blinked repeatedly, and looked around again, and set his sights on Rias.

"...W-what?"

Rias continued, or she would have had Sona not interrupted.

"Now hold on, Rias. Who gave you the right to claim Hyoudou?"

Rias glared at the equally expressioned Sona, and there was lightning sparks between the two. Akeno giggled at the sight. Even Reynalle and Kalawarner sweat-dropped at the sight.

"Ufufu. Ara, ara."

Issei blinked in amazement. 'Are... they fighting over me?'

"I found him first, Sona! I was the one who encountered his energy signal."

"That means nothing, Gremory! I felt it as well! Tell her Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki just shook her head at her King's uncharacteristic attitude, choosing not to respond.

The fight was broken down, by none other than Koneko.

"Rock Paper Scissors..."

The two Kings shared a surprised glance but their glances quickly changed into a smirk.

"That sounds good, Koneko."

"Fine by me. I won't argue."

Issei stood in the spotlight with a expression of disbelief.

'Rock, Paper, Scissors? But why?'

"H-hey, don't I get a say in this?"

Ignoring Issei entirely, the two Devils competed for which peerage Issei was to be chosen in. It was a long and tiresome battle.

**20 Minutes Later**

**Gremory: 20/Sona:20**

The Devils, Fallen Angels, and Issei all stared in absolute disbelief at the two Kings going at it. It was the final showdown, and the two were ready.

"ROCK!"

"PAPER"

"SCISSORS"

"SHOOT!"

Rias chose scissors, and Sona chose... paper. Rias smiled in smug satisfaction, and turned to Issei, ignoring a fuming Sona, and strangely, a moody Tsubaki.

"Looks like I won, Ise-kun."

Issei, shocked beyond belief that the game was finally over, looked towards Rias nervously.

"Um, Rias-senpai. I'm not sure. After everything that has happened, I don't know what to think."

"My family is known throughout for being caring and looking after their peerage. Our peerage is a family, Ise-kun. We look after it, and I promise you will not regret it."

Issei looked down in contemplation.

'Should I really do it. I mean, it does sound nice and all. But what about Mom and Dad?'

But then an idea formed into his head.

'Maybe... just maybe, I could get stronger, and I might be able to learn how to control my powers.' He looked down to his Sacred Gear on his left arm. 'Especially you.'

Issei looked up at Rias, and his eyes narrowed in determination as he made his decision.

"Hai, Rias-senpai. I'll join."

Rias grew a smile, the brightest smile that Issei has even seen her, and he noticed that her peerage were flashing Issei a smile as well, including Koneko.

"That's great, Ise-kun!" The crimson-haired devil said happily. She waved her hand, and the chess pieces on the table glowed.

"Which piece would you like?"

Issei thought it over as he looked at the pieces. He looked up Rias's peerage.

'Rias-senpai already has a Queen, a Knight, a Rook, and a Bishop. The Queen is supposed to be very strong.'

Issei hummed as he looked at the pawn piece. He picked it up, and narrowed his eyes. 'Pawn pieces are perceived as weak most of the time. But if someone powerful were to become a pawn, it would give off a deceptive air. The enemy most likely caught off guard.'

His decison made, Issei smiled as he showed his piece to Rias, who looked in surprise.

"A pawn, Ise-kun?"

Issei smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Haha. Well, Rias-senpai, if you really think about it...well. Hmm. Lets say you have a really strong person in your peerage, right. And say the enemy is too overconfident in his abilities, not expecting the unexpected. If you put the strong person as a pawn, it will catch the opponent off guard."

Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki blinked in shock as they realized Issei's theory could actually work. Rias smiled.

"All right, Ise-kun. We'll start the process. Now since you aren't technically dead, you cannot be reincarnated, but you will still gain a portion of Devil's blood within you."

Issei nodded, and he readied himself. A flow of energy formed around Rias's body, and she spoke.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Issei Hyoudou. Become my servant, and have you lead a new beginning as my Pawn!"

There was a flash of crimson light, as a small pawn piece appeared in front of Issei, edging towards him. However, before it could be embedded into Issei, the crimson light around it softened until it was back to its original color, and then fell back on the table.

There was absolute silence.

The members of the Occult Research Club stared silently in shock, as well as Sora's Peerage, in addition to Reynalle and Kalawarner. As soon as the pawn piece edged near Issei, it was rejected.

Issei stared at the pawn piece with a greatly confused expression, and he looked up towards Rias.

"Rias-senpai? What happened?" He then blinked in surprise at the look on Rias's face.

Rias's expression was that of absolute shock and disbelief, as her blue-green eyes widened.

"I...I don't understand."

_"Why didn't it work?"_


	6. Chapter 6

_The members of the Occult Research Club stared silently in shock, as well as Sora's Peerage, in addition to Reynalle and Kalawarner. As soon as the pawn piece edged near Issei, it was rejected._

_Issei stared at the pawn piece with a greatly confused expression, and he looked up towards Rias._

_"Rias-senpai? What happened?" He then blinked in surprise at the look on Rias's face._

_Rias's expression was that of absolute shock and disbelief, as her blue-green eyes widened._

_"I...I don't understand."_

_"Why didn't it work?"_

The look on Rias's face unsettled Issei a little. From what he could decipher, it was that of great shock. Rias's eyes were widened in astonishment.

"I.. I don't understand. I did everything right. I'm sure of it." She looked up at Issei.

'What on earth are you, Issei?'

In response to her shocked gaze upon him, Issei gave the crimson-haired devil a nervous glance. Akeno held a confused expression akin to her master, as did the rest of Rias's peerage. Issei shuffled his feet nervously at the large attention he was getting. His eyes widened, as a sudden enormous amount of pain shot through his head.

"Ahh!" He clutched his head, and he drew in a sharp breath. Both Rias and Sona, as well as their respective peerages, straightened up at the sight. Reynalle and Kalwarner looked on with shock.

"Ise-kun?!"

Issei grunted in pain, and he tried to stand, almost losing his balance.

He didn't know what was happening. He was fine earlier, but now his head felt like it was being punched repeatedly. The pain overwhelming his senses, he collapsed on the floor with a thud. Rias immediately came to his side, cradling his head on her lap, trying to stir him awake.

"Ise-kun? Stay here, ok?!"

Issei tried to keep his eyes open, but they were getting heavy as much as he would've like. The pain was too much for him. As he looked up at the crimson-haired beauty, he could see genuine concern in her blue-green eyes. He heard footsteps, and struggled as he looked up to see Sona and her peerage, along with Rias's peerage rushing to his side. He looked up at all of them, feeling grateful for their concern for him. His eyes started to grow heavy, and as he heard them calling his name, the last thing that was in his sight, was a worried Tsubaki peering above him.

'Hyoudou-kun!'

And then there was complete darkness.

**In An Unknown Area**

Issei opened his eyes, and widened them in amazement.

'W-where am I?'

As he looked up, his sight was set on a colossal sized mountain. It greatly towered many of the mountains Issei had seen before.

"It's so tall. And... is that...is that a palace?"

Indeed, there was a large solid golden palace that appeared to be infused onto the mountain. Issei looked around his surroundings.

"What is this place?" The young man questioned.

He looked on in amazement. There were clouds above him, and as he looked downwards, he could see clouds below him. He blinked in confusion.

"Did...did I die?"

A sense of anxiety came over him, and he glanced worriedly at the mountained palace. A sigh escaped his breath.

"Maybe I'll find out in there." He moved, and he paused momentarily. Issei looked down, and he jumped in shock.

"I'm floating!" He was levitating in the air, and he felt a sense of uneasiness at the foreign feeling of flying.

"Here goes nothing."

His decision made, Issei floated over to the palace. Instinctively, he raised his hand to knock on the door. When he pushed his fist forward to knock on it, his hand phased through. Blinking repeatedly in shock, Issei settled for just passing through the door. As he phased, his jaw dropped wide open.

The inside of the palace possessed an absolute image of paradise. The hallways shined with radiance, and there were other sets of palaces nearby. Issei stared at the beautiful sight with amazement.

"Second note to self: Try to remember the traces of this place."

With that set in his head, Issei floated to another room, and to next room, and so on. Marveling at the aesthetic qualities of the palace, he made sure to remember all of the designs. Then he stopped, as he heard at what sounded like a newborn crying. Following the sound, he found the source of the cry, and his eyes widened.

A exceedingly beautiful young woman was cradling the baby in her arms. She had light brown hair, and matching eyes with a cylinder-shaped crown on her head. Her beautiful face was morphed into a disgusted expression. Raising a eyebrow in confusion, Issei wondered on what could have caused the woman to adopt a displeased expression. Then he looked down at the baby in her arms, and he jumped in shock.

Now Issei was a nice guy. In fact, he was a very kind person. But even he couldn't help but cringe at the sight of the infant in the woman's arms. The child appeared to be extremely fragile, and was ill-looking. Issei tried to look away, but he couldn't. The sight of the infant was enough for Issei to feel a great sense of absolute pity. His pity was amplified, as the realization that the infant appeared to be crippled made itself known. The mother's glare darkened, and she scoffed. She started to walk out of her room. Issei blinked in confusion, and he followed her.

Following the woman all the way outside of the palace, Issei got near her just in time to see her lifting the baby up above the bottom clouds. Issei widened his eyes in shock.

'What is she doing?!' He moved towards her trying to prevent her from doing anything further. But to his shock, his hand phased through her. His eyes wide with shock, Issei could only look in horror.

"No! Don't!"

To his horror, the woman, with a huff, cast her baby downwards past the clouds. Gasping, Issei ran through the woman, trying to grab the baby, forgetting that he was intangible. Remembering this, Issei's eyes shined with regret.

"No...No!" He turned around to glare fiercely at the woman, who looked down as her son collapsed through the clouds with a calm expression. After peering down the clouds, she walked back into the palace, unknowingly leaving a smoldering Issei. Staring after the woman, Issei narrowed his eyes.

"How could she?! How could she just abandon her own child like that?! She tossed him away as though he were nothing!"

Grunting in rage, his eyes widened in shock when the area around him began to dissolve. Literally.

"What the-?"

As the scene in front of him began to vanish, a new one formed. Issei blinked in confusion, as he tried to decipher the location he was now in. He appeared to be around a large body of water. Issei looked around.

"What is this?" The young man mused. "It looks like I'm at a sea of some sorts." He heard a cry, and he immediately turned to the direction of the voice. His eyes widened. It was him! The baby!

Floating quickly towards the child, Issei looked over him, and much to his surprise, he appeared fine. A set of footsteps interrupted his concentration, and he looked up to see two beautiful maidens wallking towards them. Issei's eyes widened. The women peered at the baby, and with a mutual glance, they smiled. One of the women lifted the baby up, and cradled him in her arms. She smiled at her companion, and the two women walked to a different location. Issei stared after them, seeing the location they were walking to appeared to be an island. He blinked in shock, and then his eyes softened.

"I'm glad he's safe." He bowed his head, but he abruptly looked up when the scene changed in front of him again.

Then a series of flowing medium-sized scenes with a portal-like shape emerged in front of him. Issei's eyes widened in amazement. The scenes depicted the progression of the baby's life. Issei marveled at the sight. The first scene depicted of the two women that had saved the child, taking care of him and raising him with benevolence. The scene disappeared.

Issei looked to the second flowing scene. This scene portrayed the child's progression of age. His eyes widened.

"Wow..." In the scene there was a large volcano above a palace. The palace door opened, revealing the crippled baby as an adult. Issei stared in shock.

"He built all of that himself?" The second scene dissolved, prompting Issei to turn his sights to the third scene.

It was the woman that had thrown the young man when he was only an infant. She was peering at a throne that appeared to be made specifically for her. Flashing a enthusiastic smile, she went to sit on the throne, getting comfortable into it. As soon as she had done so, her position contorted, as though she was restrained. Surprised and frightened, she attempted to cry for help. The scene dissolved.

Issei blinked repeatedly, and then he bowed his head. Then a fourth scene emerged in front of him. In this one, he saw a very gorgeous woman engaging in sexual intercourse with a man. Issei's face tinted with a blush, but he ignored the instinct to cover his eyes. Looking somewhere else in the depiction, he noticed another figure above them, riding a sun-like chariot. The figure appeared to be a handsome man that was crowned with a shining aureole with the color of the sun. He was looking down at the two lovers with a expression of absolute shock.

The fourth scene changed, and the crippled man was seen building an assortment of weapons with his tools. The man with the sun-like chariot flew in through the crippled man's palace.

"_Hephaestus_."

The man, his name now revealed as Hephaestus, turned to the man.

"_Helios_." Issei noticed Hephaestus had a somber voice, but it was layered with a sense of modesty. Helios's gaze was regretful as he peered at the man.

"_Your wife, Aphrodite... She has..._" He hesitated greatly on his words. Hephaestus urged him with a nod.

"_Yes, what about her. Is she all right_?"

Helios gulped deeply, and he looked down in sorrow.

"_Aphrodite. She has cheated you_."

The man's eyes widened in shock.

"_N-no. Aphrodite? N-no, I...I. She wouldn't_-" Helios regretfully cut him off.

"_You know that I would never lie to you_."

Hephaestus glanced at Helios, and then he looked down in sadness.

"_H-how could she do this?!_"

Issei shared his sentiments, as his eyes were widened with shock.

"Poor guy." He shook his head somberly. "Poor, poor guy."

The fourth scene melted, and a new scene was created. Issei listened intently to this one. There was Hephaestus, along with a tall muscular man with long flowing white hair and a gray beard. Hephaestus spoke to the man.

"Zeus, what brings you here?" The man, his name revealed as Zeus, looked down at the man.

"_You are to craft a woman out of the elements of earth and water. And I would like it done soon_." Hephaestus nodded.

"_O-of course sir_." The fifth scene changed to a another scene. Issei's eyes widened, and he took a step back in shock. Hephaestus was covered in a vast amount of blood. Issei shuddered.

"What on earth happened to him? Why is he all bloody?"

A shadow peered over Hephaestus, and the latter cowered.

"_Please, understand!"_

"_SILENCE!"_

Issei's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. It was Zeus!

Zeus glowered at Hephaestus, his fists covered with the latter's blood.

"_That girl was warned! She was warned too many times, and she opened it anyway! Her curiosity had gotten the best of her! She was never intended to open the box! You are responsible for whatever she does, Hephaestus! And because of her, all the sorrows and plague that we cast aside personally are now released!"_

In a swift motion, he grabbed Hephaestus's neck and tightened around. Issei gasped in shock, and his pity for the man increased even more.

Suddenly, a pool of energy began to form around the two males. Issei peered at the energy flow, and his eyes widened. Zeus appeared to be growing stronger, while Hephaestus seemed to be growing weaker. After a few moments, he tossed Hephaestus to the ground harshly, huffing at the man's whimper of pain.

Zeus scoffed.

"_You are no longer a part of us. Your immortality is now exempt. You are not worth my time killing. Rot for the rest of your life, Hephaestus!"_

The fifth scene dissolved, and now there was complete darkness. Issei collapsed, his eyes widened with shock, and his whole body trembled.

"I-I don't believe it. That Hephaestus guy. He had such a harsh life."

"**So, it seems you have recovered your memories, Olympian reincarnate**."

Issei jumped in shock at the deep booming voice, and he looked around frantically.

"W-who's there?"

"**I never would have imagined that I would have the chance to meet my host this soon. Hmph. Interesting.**"

Issei's eyes widened. "Host? What are you talking about?"

"**It is time you learned the truth, my young host. But first, you must awaken**." Issei blinked repeatedly.

"Awaken?" Issei felt his consciousness begin to stir, and his image began to fade.

Brown eyes began to stir, and the first sight Issei saw was Tsubaki cradling his head in her lap. He blinked in a mixture of confusion and surprise. He could feel her warm hand on his head, occasionally rubbing it gently. Groaning in exhaustion and pain, he moved his head.

Feeling the slight movement on her lap, Tsubaki's eyes widened in shock and she gasped.

"Hyoudou-kun!"

Hearing his last name, Issei looked up at Tsubaki and smiled slightly.

"H-hey, Tsubaki-chan. You sure are a sight for sore eyes." The girl's response was a full blush on her face, and her heart fluttered at his sweet words.

At the sound of his voice, Rias, Sona, and their peerages looked up and rushed over to Issei, checking to see if he was all right. The two Fallen Angels, Reynalle and Kalawarner remained at their spot, shocked at the reawakening of Issei. Rias placed her hand gently on his head.

"Ise-kun, are you all right?" Issei rubbed his head, and was about to answer, until he heard the deep voice inside his head.

'**Issei. There is something I must discuss with you, and the other occupants that are here with you**.'

Issei blinked in confusion, and he looked to his left arm to discover his Sacred Gear was still on his left arm. He looked to Rias.

"Rias-senpai. I...Someone wants to talk to you." Rias blinked in confusion. "H-he says he'll explain everything."

Issei attempted to lift his body, and was clearly struggling. Tsubaki hurriedly supported his balance, and Issei was successful. He turned to her, and he sent her a grateful smile.

"Arigato, Tsubaki-chan."

Tsubaki's face tinted into a pink blush once more, but she settled it down by giving him a nod. With his balance set in place, Issei turned to look at his Sacred Gear. He furrowed a brow in confusion.

'How do I get it work?' He tried a theory. He sent out a great surge of KI, enough to cause a breeze into the room, and the jewel of the Sacred Gear glowed. Above Issei, an aura formed, taking the shape of a large crimson Welsh Dragon.

The crowd of Devils and Fallen Angel, including Issei, looked up in awe at the large dragon. Rias looked on in shock.

'Is-is that? Can it be-?'

Issei looked down at the Sacred Gear, and back up at the manifestation of the Welsh Dragon.

"Who are you?"

The Dragon gave the young man of what appeared to be an amused grin.

"**I am Ddraig, one of the Two Heavenly Dragons, the Red Dragon Emperor. And you are my newest host, Issei Hyoudou."** Issei continued to look in shock. Then Ddraig's grin grew wider.

"**Or rather, should I call you-?**

**"**_**Reincarnation of the Olympian God, Hephaestus..."**_


End file.
